It is to be understood that the present invention relates to generators as well as to motors, however, to simplify the description that follows a motor will be described with the understanding that the invention also relates to generators. With this understanding, a synchronous reluctance motor is a synchronous machine that has a stator with poly-phase windings forming a plurality of poles which are similar to those of induction motors. The synchronous reluctance motor also includes a rotor that does not use windings or permanent magnets but does have the same number of poles as the stator. By providing a rotating field in the stator windings, a magnetomotive force acts upon the rotor resulting in the rotor being driven at a synchronous speed proportional to the rotating field in the stator.
The synchronous reluctance rotor generally includes a plurality of rotor sections formed of magnetic laminations secured to a unitary core. The core has a central axial bore for receiving a shaft. The laminations are inserted between radially extending arms of the core which are formed with a smooth, arcuate recess therebetween. The laminations are secured in the recesses by means of radial fasteners that secure radially-opposing rotor sections to the core. The rotor sections are also secured together by end caps and axial fasteners. The end caps are cup-shaped members with an axially extending outer rim that is disposed about the outermost periphery of the laminations. The axial fasteners extend through the end caps and core to secure the end caps to the rotor. The rotor laminations may also be bonded to one with another to the core using an epoxy or other adhesive material. A full description of a synchronous reluctance rotor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,733 also assigned to the assignee of the present invention.